A sonar system includes acoustic baffles or acoustic reflectors to augment the performance of the sonar transducers or to shield transducers against acoustic inputs from unwanted directions or to shield the transducer array against unwanted noise generated by the platform carrying the sonar. Baffles and reflectors of a variety of designs have been used. Since air acts as an almost perfect pressure release reflector for underwater sound, many of the designs provided for the inclusion of air pockets in elastomeric material. These baffle and reflector designs, while suitable for shallow depth applications, are not satisfactory for use much beyond shallow depth, because their ability to reflect waterborne acoustic energy degrades at a rate with depth increased beyond one hundred feet to two hundred feed. High hydrostatic pressure compresses the air pockets and stiffens the air to a degree that the air presents acoustic shorts, permitting sound to pass through rather than functioning as pressure release. There have been designs where the air pockets contained shot, sand, or other granular material to prevent drastic reduction of air pocket volume or collapse of the air pockets, but the degree of success achieved has been too limited. There have been designs that called for a pressure compensation system to cause the pressure in the air pockets to follow the ambient hydrostatic pressure without change in volume of the air pockets. Good performance results have been achieved with pressure compensation, but for submarine applications the safety hazard involved in pressure compensation is not acceptable.